


Scattered Bones

by sanura



Category: Copperbadge - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, but in pieces, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanura/pseuds/sanura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first-ever fandom art. Very, very old. 2005, I think? Or earlier. From chapter 20 of Copperbadge's masterful HP longfic, Cartographer's Craft, in which a young version of Sirius is accidentally extracted from the Marauders' Map. He and Harry are shown here, after winning (barely) a fight with the metal skeleton guarding the Gaunt crypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cartographer's Craft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979182) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Pencil, printer paper, and brightness fiddling in Photoshop 3. Yes, 3.0.


End file.
